


So Much Love To Give

by Faithviper



Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), Markiplier-fandom, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Belly Kink, Car Sex, Collars, Come Marking, Dorks in Love, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Food Kink, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Love Confessions, Mild S&M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Pet Names, Playful Sex, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faithviper/pseuds/Faithviper
Summary: This is going to be a bunch of different stories of the relationship between Mark, his girlfriend Elizabeth, and his egos.I'll be doing Mark and Elizabeth as a pairing but also Elizabeth with the egos who, depending on what I'm doing with the story they are in, will either take over control of Mark's body or have their own.I will take requests of who you would like me to have Elizabeth with for each chapter as well!
Relationships: Bim Trimmer/Original Female Character, Bingiplier/Original Female Character, Captain Magnum/Original Female Character, Damien | The Mayor (Who Killed Markiplier?)/Original Female Character(s), Darkiplier/original female character, Dr. Iplier/Original Female Character, Ed Edgar/Original Female Character, Google/Original Female Character, Illinois/Original Female Character, Mark Fischbach/Original Female Character(s), The Host/Original Female Character, Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel/Original Female Character(s), Yancy/Original Female Character
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey everyone, how's it going? I'm Fin and I'm hoping you are having a great day!" Said a young woman with bright green eyes and long red hair that was being held back in a messy bun, making sure to keep her energy high and a wide smile on her face before she started to look around herself. "Hmmm, you know, I think that this place looks a bit different than usual." She said as she tapped at her jaw, making it look like she was thinking, only to snap her fingers like she came to a realization. "I know what it is! I moved to LA!" The Minnesota native said with a grin on her face as she spun around in her office chair. "I know that I didn't tell you guys that I was moving, but I wanted it to be a surprise. I even went the extra mile to make sure that recorded videos to put up while I was moving so that you guys wouldn't have to miss out on anything while I was setting up everything." The young YouTuber said before she started to get started on playing a game. Fin was the YouTube name of one Elizabeth Finlay, a Minneapolis Minnesota native who had started doing YouTube six years ago, she was a bit of a jack of all trades on her channel, playing games mostly, but also vlogged, singing, cooking and baking, doing funny skits, and also doing reaction videos.

"Excuse me! I think that you are forgetting to introduce someone!" A voice yelled suddenly which caused Elizabeth to laugh and shake her head slightly at Jack.

"Ahhh yes, how could I forget? Today I'll be playing Town of Salem with Jack, Bob, Wade, and Mark!" She said happily, it would be her first time meeting and playing with Bob, Wade, and Mark and she was pretty excited about it. Elizabeth had been friends with Jack for a few years now since they had met at a PAX convention and had been sat next to each other during a signing, they ended up hitting it off and playing some games together and the rest was history for them.

"Excuse me! Why don't I get introduced first? Meeee, the Markiplier?!" Mark said with a slight laugh to his voice and a little smirk on his face before he cleared his throat slightly. "So Fin, are you a beaver? Because Dam." Mark asked, his voice deep and rumbling as he flirted with the female in the group.

Elizabeth could feel her face turn bright red at the sound of that deep rumble, it was something that really drove her crazy. She glanced to one of her other monitors was, the one that Jack's face would normally be on if they were on a video call on Skype rather than the group voice call, she knew that he would have a shit eating grin on his face right now if she could see him, he was the only one who knew about her crush on Mark after all. "Hey now, don't put me in the middle of Septiplier, I don't need your fangirls coming after me." She said jokingly with a grin on her face and a wink to the camera.

"Aw come on Eli, you know that I wouldn't stand in the way of true love!" Jack said dramatically, only to let out a chuckle. "I will give up Mark so that the two of you can be a happy little couple, but you have to name your first born after me!"

"Wait a second, who said anything about kids?" Eli said with wide eyes, her voice squeaking slightly, causing the guys to laugh.

"Aww come on Eli, you know that you want to bone Mark." Bob said with a laugh.

Wade chose this moment to chime in himself as well. "Noooo please don't! We don't need little Markipliers running around!" He cried out.

"Come on, we're getting married, you'll be Finiplier! I'll even share my subscribers with you, I wouldn't even do that for Jack!" Mark said, though he really was trying to flirt with Fin, he wanted to get to know her and see if this could go somewhere. "You just moved to LA, right? We should totally hang out some time." He said, much more calmer now, showing that he was more serious than when he brought up them getting married.

Eli was blushing and shifted around in her seat before lightly clearing her throat. "Ye-yeah, I think that I would really like that Mark." She said with a grin on her face.


	2. The First Kiss

After playing Town of Salem that day, Eli and Mark started to hangout even when not recording. The pair was currently sitting together in Mark's house playing Mario Kart, you were recording but just having a fun time with it and joking around, the dark haired man kept glancing over to the red head. "Nooo! I'm going to win this! Damn it! Not the goo, there's goo in my eyes!" Eli cried out in a fit of giggles. "Mark, get your goo out of my eyes!"

Brown eyes widened slightly as a light blush crossed Mark's face, he couldn't help but to laugh at her words though. "This one is going up on your channel, I don't want to get demonetized for gooing on you." Mark laughed.

"I'll gladly accept my first demonetization for this video!" The young woman laughed as she leaned against Mark for a moment, nudging him slightly to try and get him to lose. "Shit! Nooo, I got second!" She said with a groan, falling back against the couch.

"Ahhh haaaa! That's what you get for trying to cheat." He laughed, a wide grin still on his face. "I do believe that makes me undefeated, so, what's my prize?" Mark asked as he raised his eyebrows in question.

Eli shifted a bit till she could face Mark a bit better. "Well, as winner, what do you want as a prize?" She asked him curiously, tilting her head slightly to the side, causing some of her long red hair to fall in front of her face.

Brown eyes gazed into green ones before Mark shifted as well to face the woman better. "Well...I can think of one thing." Mark said with a bit of a nervous laugh and shifted a bit closer to Elizabeth. "Please don't slap me for this." He said quickly before he leaned in and kissed her on the lips, he was about to pull away almost as soon as the kiss started, only for Eli to lean into the kiss and return it.

Shock was the first thing that came to Eli as she was kissed, but she soon found her eyes slipping shut as she leaned into the kiss, returning it as her arms came up to wrap around Mark's shoulders. This continued on for a bit longer before they slowly pulled back, both with slightly red faces and goofy grins as their eyes sparkled happily. "That's some prize, pretty glad that I lost now." Eli said with a light laugh, her green eyes bright as she gazed into Mark's chocolate colored eyes.

"Eli... Elizabeth, will you be my girlfriend?" Mark asked her as he took one of her hands in both of his, his heart was racing in his chest as hope of getting a yes and a fear of rejection swirled in his mind.

The young woman took her hand back before she tossed herself into Mark's arms and kissed him again, pulling back slightly to speak. "Of course I will, I've never wanted anything more." She said before getting a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Does that mean you'll let me win at Mario Kart now?" She asked jokingly with a soft giggle, causing a wide grin to cross Mark's face.

"No way! You have to win fair and square!" He laughed before they curled up closer together and started to play another round.


End file.
